Little Bunny Foo-Foo (Vocaloid rendition)
Performed by the Vocaloids Model cast * Yuzuki Yukari as Little Bunny Foo-Foo * Ruby as the Narrator * Avanna as the Good Fairy * Kaito, Lapis Aoki and Piko as the Fieldmice Transcript Yuzuki Yukari: Welcome to the Vocaloid World, kids, my western name is Yukari Yuzuki and I'm the first Vocaloid to have a bunny motif. Today's the day that I've wanted to become a bunny for this musical piece, so I'm about to put on my hood. Besides, what is a bunny without irresistibly long ears? *puts on her hood* Ruby: This song is a story and nursery rhyme mixed into one, so I'm taking myself the chance to narrate it, and to all the kids of a new generation, I hope you may like it. (music begins playing with the key of "E") kids : Little Bunny Foo-Foo : Hopping through the forest : Scooping up the fieldmice : And bopping them on the head (KAITO: Hey!) Ruby: Down came the Good Fairy in sparkling wings, and she said... AVANNA : Little Bunny Foo-Foo : I don't like your attitude : Scooping up the fieldmice : And bopping them on the head I'll give you three chances; and if you don't behave, I'm gonna turn you into a goon. Ruby: But when the Good Fairy left and as the next day came... (key up to "F") kids : Little Bunny Foo-Foo : Hopping through the forest : Scooping up the fieldmice : And bopping them on the head (Lapis Aoki: Ow! That hurts!) Ruby: Down came the Good Fairy in sparkling wings, and she said... AVANNA : Little Bunny Foo-Foo : I don't like your attitude : Scooping up the fieldmice : And bopping them on the head I'll give you two more chances; and if you don't behave, I'm gonna turn you into a goon. Ruby: But when the Good Fairy left and as the next day came... (key up to "F#") kids : Little Bunny Foo-Foo : Hopping through the forest : Scooping up the fieldmice : And bopping them on the head (Piko Utatane: Ahh! Cut it out!) Ruby: Down came the Good Fairy in sparkling wings, and she said... AVANNA : Little Bunny Foo-Foo : I don't like your attitude : Scooping up the fieldmice : And bopping them on the head I'll give you one more chance; and if you don't behave, I'm gonna turn you into a goon. Ruby: But when the Good Fairy left and as the next day came... (key up to "G") kids : Little Bunny Foo-Foo : Hopping through the forest : Scooping up the fieldmice : And bopping them on the head (Lapis & Piko exclaiming in pain) Ruby: Down came the Good Fairy in sparkling wings, and she said... AVANNA : Little Bunny Foo-Foo : I don't like your attitude : Scooping up the fieldmice : And bopping them on the head You really have gone too far by using up all your chances! Now I'm going to turn you into a goon! Yukari: Uh-oh... Ruby: As she raised her wand in the air and charged it, she cast a spell on Little Bunny Foo-Foo ultimately turning him into a goon with a poof! AVANNA: You're a goon now~ Ruby: This is the punishment that Foo-Foo might be ashamed of, so the moral of the story is... Ruby and Vocaloid kids: Hare today, goon tomorrow~ Category:Vocaloid Category:Adaptations